K-I-SS-I-N-G
by Yamato Ishida
Summary: For Izzy Girl's "Happy Endings!" Contest...a Takari


K~I~SS~I~N~G  
Author: Zero (a.k.a. Yamato Ishida)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon  
  
  
She lifted her head off of the damp pillow, and looked at the clock.  
  
'1:37 AM'   
  
Her head immediately went back down to the pillow, trying to rid her thoughts of the day's events. She loved him, she truly did. But her best friend mocked her for it; unintentionally, of course, but it affected her from showing her feelings sooner.  
  
'Kari and TK sittin' in a tree, k-i-ss-i-n-g!!!' Yolie would say, every time he gave her a hug, or vice versa. Or even just studying together, alone, but nothing more. Then a few seconds later, she would hear that taunt from her friend, making her blush and hide from her feelings even more.  
  
"I was gonna tell him too," she whispered to herself, remembering how she practiced every day after school, her exact routine.  
  
After hanging out with the group, she would sit in front of her vanity, and practice.  
  
'TK, I have something important to tell you…' she would start. 'I've had these feeling for a long time, and I don't know, I mean, I didn't know how to express them until now. Every since we were kids I knew we had a bond, something special. So far all we've been is friends, but I want to take it to the next level.' This was the hardest part for her.  
  
'I just wanted to say that I love you, and I have for a long time.'  
  
That was what she wanted to say. She even written it on her hand the morning the planned to say it to him, but by lunch, her hands were so sweaty that the ink smudged and she couldn't read her handwriting.   
  
She was really nervous that day, always biting her lower lip, looking at the clock, waiting for 4:30, after her and her friends went home, but she always walked home with TK.   
  
'It's on the way to my house,' he'd always say every time she asked him why he walked her home.   
  
If he liked her too, he was pretty good at hiding it. Never nervous, and never acted different every time he was alone with her. He was always calm and smiling. Something she envied, because she knew she gets nervous when she's with him. She'd find herself fidgeting, or seeing her hand trembling, but shed immediately hide it. She didn't want him to know, not when they were so close.  
  
After school, Cody asked her if something was wrong. She looked at him and smiled a fake smile. 'I'm fine,' she replied, though Cody didn't seem convinced.  
  
'You sure?' He would then follow up with, she'd just keep smiling and tell him everything was fine.  
  
The rest of them, Davis, Yolie, Ken, and TK, soon came up to them. Another day in the Digiworld.  
  
Just another routine check-up, they thought. They were the cure to the evil digimon that plagued the digiworld, though lately, it's been quiet.   
  
They were just walking, like they usually do. Scouting the area, looking for the evil. Though checking a barren desert wasn't their idea of fun, they knew it had to be done.  
  
She was nervous. Really nervous. She was quiet, and stayed at the back of the group. She was always looking at her hand, trying to decipher the smudged words, but soon realizing her hand was trembling, and soon her hand shut into a fist, and she'd vow to not look at it again. Trying to hide the nervousness, she told herself.  
  
Five minuets later, her hand would be open, and she would be trying to decipher the smudged words.  
  
Later that day, under the shade of Cody's digivolved digimon, we rested. It was a hot and humid day, and every one was exhausted. She seemed to be sweating more than everyone else, though. He, TK, came up to her and asked her if anything was up. She was going to tell him right then and there.  
  
'No use in hiding it anymore,' she thought to herself. Her heart was racing. She gave a nervous smile, as she thought herself as one of those weird cartoons, with their heart beating out from their chest. She looked down at her hand, her final attempt to understand the words, but by now, it was just a blue splotch on her hand. Her head then tilted upward, greeting him with a smile.   
  
He wiper her brow of sweat, as he looked at her concerned. 'TK, I…'  
  
Just then, something rose from underneath the sand, and knocked her onto the ground. She didn't remember anything then, because the last thing she remembered was darkness.  
  
Once she opened her eyes, her gaze was met with his. She panicked. She wondered how long she was knocked out. What happened. She stopped talking when she realized TK was laughing.  
  
'You've only been out for about 10 minuets,' he said. She blushed, and he just wrapped his arms around her, telling her he was sorry for laughing.  
  
That's when Yolie came up to them. She knew it when she heard the familiar song.  
  
'TK and Kari sittin' in a tree, k-i-ss-i-n-g!' She yelled, while laughing. Kari blushed again, and so did TK. He slowly unwrapped his arms around her and helped her to her feet.  
  
Nothing else happened after that, so they decided to go back to the real world.   
  
She looked at the computer room's clock when she got back. '4:00'  
  
After getting her backpack, she walked down the school hallway, heading home. She stopped short when she realized TK was telling her to 'slow down!' and 'wait up!' She turned around and flashed him a smile, as he ran up to her, and stopped next to her catching his breath.  
  
She giggled, and once he was ready, they started walking. 'I almost forgot about him,' she thought to herself. They were walking; to him in a sweet enjoyable silence, to her an awkward and nerve-racking silence.   
  
She turned to him. He stopped. 'These are the times that try men's souls…' she thought to herself, remembering the quote from the history class, which was the only class that she didn't have TK with.  
  
"TK, I…"  
  
"Is this about what Yolie said today?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is." She responded.  
  
"Well don't let it get to you, she was kidding, right?" He said, almost too fast. She didn't notice, but kept nodding. "And this means we're still friends, right?"  
  
"R, right." She answered, crestfallen.  
  
"Right," he responded, as fast as he answered before. They walked to her apartment in silence. 'As if nothing happened,' she thought.   
  
When they got to her door, she opened it and turned to him.  
  
'Bye,' she said.  
  
'Yeah, see you tomorrow,' he replied.  
  
Then they just stood there. As if something was going to happen between them right then and there.  
  
Nothing.  
  
They just sighed and turned around. She entered her apartment, and closed the door behind her. She let her backpack drop to the ground, as she leaned on the door behind her. The tears threatened to come flying out, like a flood gate, but she refused to act weak. Not to her family, not to TK, and certainly not to herself.  
  
She heard her parents coming into the room, so she fixed herself up, picked up her backpack, put on a smile, and went to her room.  
  
Her backpack landed with a loud 'thud' on the ground, as she jumped onto her bed and cried. 'No one's here. Just me. No one's going to see me like this, no one.' She thought to herself.  
  
It all just happened less than 12 hours ago. All she remembered, all the pain. She flipped her pillow, but realized that side still hasn't dried yet, and threw her pillow onto the floor.  
  
'Friends,' she repeated in her head. This was the only time that their friendship her hurt, instead of the other way around.  
  
'I'm going to see them tomorrow. See him.'  
  
  
******  
  
  
She walked quietly to the school. They were supposed to go to the digiworld, meet Mimi there, and go to America. 'I'll show you my house!' She remembered Mimi saying, when she invited them.   
  
She arrived in the computer room last.  
  
"Hey, Kari!" She heard her brother say. "Have a good night's sleep?"  
  
She just nodded, and smiled. She looked at TK, who seemed concerned, the only one there, but he didn't say anything. Just looking at her, in a sad weary face.  
  
"Let's go! Izzy, Sora, Cody, and Yolie are already in the Digiworld," Tai said.  
  
Davis held his D3 to the computer screen, and opened the port. When she landed, she almost fell, still tired from the late-night moping.   
  
The rest of the group was already near Mimi. She followed slowly.  
  
"Hey, where's Matt?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Matt should be following us," replied Joe, while fixing his glasses. "He said he had to get ready for a gig."  
  
After all the hello's were given, they went through the port, to America. All of them gaped at Mimi's American mansion.  
  
A lot of 'oohs' and 'aahs' were said, during the tour of her home. And the entire way through, Yolie had herself attached to Michael's arm. Kari kept to herself, though. She stayed to the back of the group, and gave a smile whenever someone looked at her.  
  
The party was great. Lots of music, and socializing, and Matt finally arrived. Everyone was having a good time, from the fast paced dancing, to simply talking and reminiscing with your buddies.  
  
Kari found herself alone again. After a short chat with Davis, she retreated to the quiet room. Upon entering, she found TK on the other side, staring out the window.  
  
"Hey," she said. 'Act normal. Friend, right? He's your friend.'  
  
He turned around, surprised, and replied, "Hey."  
  
"So what's up?" She asked, trying to lighten the somber mood.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking."  
  
"Oh," she sat down on a nearby seat. "Anything in particular?"  
  
"Um," he stopped and thought about his words, "not really." He gave a disappointed sigh after that. "I'm glad you're my f…friend, Kari." He said, with a weak smile. Then the door to the room opened.  
  
"Hey, guys! We were looking for you," said Matt, smiling. "Why don't you come back to the party?" He looked at their faces. 'Something's wrong.' He thought. He didn't say anything about it, though.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be out in a minuet, Matt." TK responded.  
  
Matt left the room and closed the door.  
  
"So, like I was saying, I'm glad we're friends," finished TK, straining on the last few words.  
  
"Yeah, friends," she said. "Hey, you ever think if, y'know, we were, like together?" She clasped her mouth with what she just said. 'Oops.'  
  
"W, what?" He said, startled. "Is Yolie getting to you with that crazy-talk?" He said.   
  
'Crazy-talk,' she thought. "I guess you're right." She said.   
  
Her chest suddenly tightened. It was hard to breathe. Running out of the room, she let her tears escape her eyes, running out the back door, stopping in the middle of the back porch, where she broke down.  
  
TK reached out to her when she started running. He wanted to run after her, he truly did, but his feet were stuck to the ground. That's when Matt appeared at the door again.  
  
"Good one, squirt," Matt said to his little brother.  
  
"What?"  
  
Matt shook his head in shame. "You don't get it, do you?" TK looked at him, sadly, but still not getting the point. "You don't realize how much she loves you."  
  
"She what?"  
  
"Look, dude, I wasn't with you guys half the time, but I thought it was pretty obvious!" Matt said, trying to knock some sense into his brother.  
  
"She what?"  
  
Matt gave an exasperated sigh, and put his hands on his brother's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Do you love her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, do you love her?"  
  
TK sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I really do, Matt."  
  
"Then do something about it! TK, I think you really hurt her, 'cause she loves you too." TK nodded, and ran out of the room.  
  
Kari was shivering in the cold air, without a jacket, her cheeks stinging from the frozen tears. She felt a jacket wrap around her, and arms picking her up.   
  
"You shouldn't be out here," TK said, carrying her into the house. Without anyone knowing, he brought her up into a guestroom, where he laid her down, and put the covers over her. "You should be fine, now."  
  
"Th, thank you TK," Kari said, shivering.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Look, Kari. I love you."   
  
She stared at him for a moment. He was sitting on a chair, leaning forward, his upper body resting on his elbows, which rested on his knee, while he looked at her, worried, and almost scared.  
  
"I had to tell you that, Kari. I'm sorry for putting you through all this…God, I'm so sorry…"  
  
He started to cry, but soon her soft hand graced his cheek, wiping a tear from his face. "I love you too, TK. I wanted to tell you for a long time, but I couldn't," she then started coughing, as TK gave her another worried glance. "I'm fine, TK. Now I am."  
  
She then sat on the side of the bed, as TK sat next to her. There was a silence between them, but Kari soon put her head on his shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" She nodded, and looked up at him. He felt her warp lips on his cheek, getting closer and closer to his lips. He waited patiently, as soon he was met with her eyes. Their faces slowly got closer and closer, feeling each other's breath. 'Finally…' Kari thought.  
  
"Uh oh!!!" TK and Kari jumped from the bed to see the rest of the group at the door, staring at them.  
  
"TK and Kari sittin' in a tree, k-i-ss-i-n-g!!!" Yolie repeated, while doing a little dance.  
  
TK looked down at Kari, and smiled. "Yeah, I guess she's right."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for making Yolie like a total weirdo in this fic, but it was sorta essential I guess. So, I apologize again, to all Yolie / Miyako fans.  



End file.
